Conventionally, there has been proposed a vehicle approach notification device that includes an amplifier that amplifies power of a notification sound signal output from a microcomputer and outputs the amplified signal outputted from the amplifier to a speaker so that the speaker emits a notification sound (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
The amplifier is a power amplifier circuit having a SEPP circuit configuration. SEPP stands for single ended push-pull. The microcomputer monitors the amplified signal output from the amplifier to the speaker and detects a wire-discontinuity failure of the speaker on the basis of a result of the monitoring.